A Wolf's Worst Creation
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Aaron tries to make a wolf just like Humphrey. It works, but with minor glitches. Will both be able to stop Humphrey's look-alike?
1. Creations, Creations

A Wolf's Worst Creation (1)

"Hold still." Aaron said to Garth as he stuck a needle in his arm. Garth winced for a second. "Okay, all done."

"Good. What did you stick in me exactly?" Garth asked. Aaron sighed at his question.

"Don't you remember? What was in the needle was the bad side of you that we captured and altered so it would never come back as strong, vicious, and/or evil as it did now." As he finished his statement, he took in a deep breath of air. Garth gave him a confused look then shrugged it off.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with that stuff ever again." They then walked out of the den and to the river where they met Kate and Humphrey.

"Hey guys!" Aaron said with a smile.

"Hi." Kate and Humphrey both said as they turned around. Aaron and Garth saw the claw mark on Humphrey's face.

"How's the scar?" Garth asked and recoiled as he felt his pain.

"It's healing. It stings, but its okay." He felt the side of his face as he said that.

"I told you before Humphrey." Kate started. "Soon every wolf gets a scar."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I was a bit more indestructible, ya know?" Garth and Kate gave out a light chuckle.

"You could be more indestructible if you were trained as an alpha." Kate said. Humphrey thought about that for a moment and then his face lit up.

"…Or build something just like it. I have an idea!"

"Is it the same as Aaron's ideas?" Garth asked.

"Hey, I take offence to that!"

"Tony told me that you blow up your den at least 5 times a week building."

"In my defense, the last time that happened, it wasn't my fault. I really did build a death star but the laser bounced off a mirror and back to it."

"Whatever!" Humphrey interrupted. "I still need Aaron to help me with it."

"What is it?"

"I want to create a robot suit so I can wear it."

"Okay, that's stupid even for me."

"Come on! Please!" He pleaded.

"I would if I could but building a suit that advanced might be dangerous. How 'bout we build like… I don't know, um, a robot version of yourself." He suggested. Humphrey thought about this.

"You know, that's not half-bad." 

"I can't believe you guys are even considering this?! This is mad!" Kate said while Garth nodded in agreement.

"What did you expect? I'm a mad scientist. Come on!" And with that they left.

"But, um... don't come running to us when it goes wrong!" Kate said. She then looked at Garth. "Men…"


	2. RoboParts

A Wolf's Worst Creation (2)

Humphrey and Aaron were walking to the den when Aaron pulled out a strain of hair from his tail.

"Ow! That's my tail!"

"I'm sorry, but I need a few samples to make this robot." He said.

"Well, what kind of samples? Because if 'samples' mean taking out my organs…"

"It's not like that." Aaron interrupted. "I just need some simple samples, like a strain of hair, a little blood, some sweat, and, um, some… how do I put this… 'Bodily liquid'."

"What does that mean?" He asked. "And why would you need it for the robot?"

"Well, even though it's a robot, I want it to understand human characteristics and feelings. So when I say 'bodily liquid', I mean you take this cup and you… do your thing…" He said handing Humphrey a cup. Humphrey gave him a disgusted look.

"You think I'm crazy? Do you know how weird it is to see a wolf do that… in a cup?"

"I understand its awkward…"

"No shit…"

"…But I still need you to do it. Please." He started to give him a puppy dog face. After a few seconds, Humphrey caved.

"Fine." He said with a sigh and took the cup. "Just stop with that face."

"Thank you." Aaron said. "I have a private room over there."

"Thanks, I guess." Humphrey said rolling his eyes. After a few minutes in the room, Kat, Garth, and Lilly came in.

"You finished with the robot?" Lilly said giggling.

"Halfway. But the way that we're going, I don't think it will come out exactly like a robot."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, parts of it will be robotic like the brain and heart, but the rest, I don't know."

"Well, whatever it comes out like, I'm sure it'll be great." Kate said.

"Thanks."

"Okay." Humphrey said walking to Aaron with his 'liquid'. "I'm done."

"Great. Give it here."

"What is that?" Garth asked.

"Some of Humphrey's, um, 'liquid'. Oh! It's still warm."

"Eww!" Lilly exclaimed. "And you're touching it! Disgusting!"

"Hey, I'm a scientist. I can handle this. Now go. I have a lot of work to do." And they did. But they never saw Aaron for two weeks after that.


	3. It's Alive!

A Wolf's Worst Creation (3)

"I hope Aaron is okay." Stacy said as she was walking with Kate and Lilly.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's immortal." Lilly said.

"He's not immortal!" Kate said as she pinched her nose bridge. "He says that to feel important."

"He's immortal and I can prove it!" Stacy exclaimed. "You don't decide my brother's life!" Naturally, Lilly was scared at this outburst. As they were walking, Lilly whispered to her sister.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"How come Stacy is acting like this?"

"I don't know. I guess she's protective of her brother." Kate shrugged. They made their way through the forest where they saw Humphrey and Garth joking about something.

"Guys, do you know if Aaron's okay?" Stacy asked worriedly. They turned to her direction.

"Aaron? I don't know." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, last time I saw him was at his den holding that cup of Humphrey's…"

"Don't… even!" Humphrey interrupted.

"Fine. But still, we should check his den to see if he's, ya know, alive." And they did. When they got up to the den, they saw Aaron come out with oil stains and looking sleep deprived. Of course, they went up to him.

"Aaron!" Stacy exclaimed as she ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. "Tell Kate you're immortal. Tell her!" He gave her a confused look.

"S-Stacy? There's plenty of time to tell her. Right now, I have something to show you Humphrey." He motioned for them to follow. Garth, Kate, Lilly, and Stacy stood aside as Aaron and Humphrey went up to a table where they saw a blanket covering something.

"Humphrey, I present to you your twin!" As he said that he pulled off the blanket to reveal a second Humphrey. The rest gasped in awe while Humphrey stood there smiling.

"This is amazing!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Yeah, sure it has some revealing stitches in multiple places, but it's pretty great. One of your best works." Aaron chuckled at the comment.

"Don't compliment me just yet. Wait 'till you see this!" He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Electricity flew and Humphrey 2 started up.

"Whoa!" Garth said clearly amazed. The machine wolf got up the table and went to Humphrey. It spoke with a deep lisp.

"Salutations, my fellow wolf. I am Humphrey and I am here to serve you." He bowed down to him.

"I love it when I'm praised…" Humphrey said joyfully.

"He's programmed to fight anyone who hurts anyone of us." Aaron said.

"This is cool." Lilly said. "How did you make him?"

"I am not made from this wolf but from others."

"You mean Aaron took other wolf's limbs?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm afraid that it is my lot to be built from so many loved ones..." He said on the verge of tears.

"Loved one's?" Aaron asked then chuckled. "Those people didn't exactly volunteer their parts, ya know?"

"You mean you murdered what was left of my family?" The creature yelled as it ripped Aaron's head clean off his body. The others gasped in horror until Aaron spoke.

"You are really something…"

"How are you still alive?" Kate exclaimed.

"I told you, I'm immortal!" The creature then threw his head aside and spoke in Latin then left.

"What did he say?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to wait." Garth said.


	4. The Headless Waltz

A Wolf's Worst Creation (4)

"What are we going to do?" Stacy asked as Humphrey paced around. The rest had scared looks on their faces.

"I don't know…" Humphrey said.

"Well, first, you can pick up my head!" Aaron's head exclaimed as his body wandered to find it. "Over here you idiot!" He yelled at the body.

"This is a hoax. Your head is not ripped off." Kate said huffing.

"Yes it is! My head is here and my body is over there. Figure it out!"

"Aaron!" Humphrey interrupted their little quarrel. "You have to fix this."

"How? I'm beheaded."

"Well, I would help you but not until how to stop this creature before it does any damage." Humphrey said folding his arms.

"Why can't you help me? I do all this stuff for you and…Oh! You're blackmailing me. Shit!"

"That's not helpful to us…"

"You said that this was my best invention yet. I'm not going to help." As he finished, his body found his head. "Finally!" When he put back on his head, there was something…off. "Why am I looking at my tail?"

"Ha! You're head is on backwards!" Garth laughed. Aaron saw it. His head was backwards!

"Now will you help us stop it?" Kate asked. Aaron sighed.

"Fine! What he said in Latin was basically an error message which means that one of us told him something personal and he would go berserk."

"Why would you put something like that in his brain-thingy?" Lilly asked.

"It was left over data. But anyway, I had a backup plan for this. I put a reset and command chip in his brain."

"So, what does that mean?" Garth asked.

"I'm getting to that. It's just hard to talk with my head backwards." He turned around so his head was facing them and his body the other way.

"The reset and command chip allows you to reset the machine and make another objective."

"So, all we need to do is find it and reset him." Kate said.

"Exactly."

"How do we do it without getting harmed?"

"Well, I gave it human characteristics and feelings."

"Yeah, so?"

"That mean he can do all the stuff a human can do that wolves cant like drinking." They gave him confused looks.

"You mean to tell us that he's a drinker?" Stacy asked.

"Of alcohol?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, then let's get someone drunk."

"But that's the only problem. The place that we can get alcohol is in the store about a mile from here where the guy does not like trespasser."

"We still need to do it. Come on!" and with that, they left.


	5. Drunk as a bird

A Wolf's Worst Creation (5)

There was a small group of wolves that came on the trip. But it was worth it.

"Are we almost there?" Humphrey whined.

"Yep. Just right over here."

"This is crazy." Stacy said. "How are we going to do this? We have two alphas that haven't been to this part and three omegas; one is scared out of her mind, the other can't fight; and the other has his head on backwards."

"Hey, I can fight!" Humphrey said.

"Really. Tell that to your scar."

"It's a fighting souvenir!"

"Guys, Shhhh! We're here." Aaron whispered. They saw over the grass plain where a store stood. It was just a little convenience store.

"That's the place where the guy doesn't like trespassers?" Stacy asked.

"Yep. Now here's the plan; I will distract and scare the guy with my backwards head. Once the guy pulls out his gun and chases me, Garth and Kate will sneak inside and get the booze. Humphrey and Stacy will be the look out and signal if there's any trouble. Okay, ready, break!" The plan went off without a hitch.

Aaron easily scared the guy and was chased. Garth and Kate were inside when they heard a noise. They turned around to see a human there.

"Crap!" Kate yelped. "Quick, get the bottle!" She told Garth. He nodded and grabbed what was near him.

"Hey! Come back here with that!"

"Oh, man! There's another guy inside!" Humphrey said. He turned to where Aaron was. He was just running in circles in front of the guy, trying not to get shot. Humphrey yelled. "There's another guy inside!"

"Really?! Shit!" Garth and Kate ran outside with a bottle as the other guy pointed his gun at them. But when he aimed it, he shot at Aaron.

"Aaron!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here." Kate said. And they did. They ran off with Aaron still bleeding from the shot. They finally made it to their den where they saw the creation breaking the place up.

"Quick! Let's get him drunk!" Kate said. Garth slowly went in and placed to bottle on the floor next to the creature. It started to sniff and saw the bottle on the floor.

It sprang forth and took out the cork. To drank without hesitation. Humphrey went over to it and opened the top portion of his head and pressed rest. The creature's eyes went blank and it froze. The gang sighed in relief.

"Finally that's over. Aaron, let's get you fixed." Stacy said in a caring tone.

"No. No. We have to give it a new objective first." Aaron went up to it and pressed a red button. "This is Aaron, an omega wolf. I command this machine to serve me and my fellow wolves as a maid, cook, and medic. You will do so without hesitation and in a respective manner, no matter how any of the wolves treat you." He let go of the red button and closed the top. The machine made a booting up sound. It spoke up.

"Salutations, my fellow wolves. I am Humphrey." He bowed before them.

"The first then I want you to do is fix my head." Aaron commanded. The creature followed his command and ripped off his head and placed it in the correct way.

"Anything else?" It said.

"I need you to take the bullet out of my arm and stich me up."

"As you wish." Then it started to fix him up.

"Should we go?" Garth asked.

"Please…"

"Okay let's go. I think everything will be okay." Humphrey said. Kat, Garth, and Humphrey left while Stacy stayed with Aaron.

And even though that the creature is nice and helpful now, who knows? It could just be a wolf's worst creation.


End file.
